


Changed Fate

by Shadowkat83



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon-Typical Violence, Demisexual Dean Winchester, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Final Fantasy XV Comrades, Final Fantasy XV Royal Edition, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Married Couple, Married Dean Winchester, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cor Leonis, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: After seeing the hardships Dean will face as he grows, Etro decides a little chaos is needed and whisks the four-year-old boy away to a new world and a new life. Now Dean Leonis, the only son of Lucis' Immortal attends school with Noctis and Prompto. He trains with Gladio to be like his adopted father. But, Etro's gift comes into play when the Crystal reacts to his presence by binding him to Noctis like a Kingsglaive. Now with both a sworn Sword and Shield, what will change in Noctis' and Dean's fate?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. I am rebel

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the crossover brewing for a few months now, and I can't not write it anymore. The chapter titles come from various songs.

Chapter 1  
I'm a rebel

\--Etro--  
Location – Earth – The year 1983

The Goddess of Death and Chaos stood unnoticed outside of the room where a four-year-old, Dean Winchester lay sleeping. Being the Goddess of Death, Etro could see Dean's life. She knew exactly what lay ahead for the sleeping child. His fate was always the same, no matter how many times he lived this exact life, it never changed and it made her so unbearably sad. His fate had been written long before he was born, and the choices of his mother only led further. But then again, Etro was also the Goddess of Chaos. Maybe this time around things could be different for him? She knew that Heaven and Hell wouldn't allow too many changes, but what if he left this world for hers? Surely on Eos, his fate would be different?  
Without the pressure of being a hunter and raising his baby brother? Without experiencing Hell, Purgatory, and being a demon? Without everyone leaving/or betraying him in some way? Could you really blame her for what she was about to do?  
Etro had chosen this night to visit and retrieve her chosen champion for one reason, Azazel. Ten years ago Mary Winchester made a demon deal to save her husband's life. That very deal was going to kill her and leave her grieving husband to go on a revenge streak. He would leave the four-year-old Dean to raise his sixth-month-old brother. And then he would train Dean to be a hunter, thus sealing his sons' fate and belief that this was all he could ever have.  
With many other choices open for John Winchester, he chose that one. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was Heaven's influence? John's new hatred for everything supernatural? But what she did know, was that Dean would suffer every day under his father's rule.  
That was why she was here. To change Dean's fate. To throw a little chaos into Heaven and Hell's plans for him. And maybe give Dean his heart's greatest desire; home, love, family.  
With her mind made up Etro approached Dean and gently lifted the child into her arms just as the world around them erupted into chaos. She cradled him tightly in her arms, soothing him as he stirred awake. "Shh, little one. I have you. You will always be safe with me."  
Dean whimpered but settled and Etro waved her free hand and a portal appeared. Walls of water, greeted her as she left Earth and made her way onto one of Altissia's many piers. A loud cry greeted her as Etro turned to greet her sister, Leviathan. The Tide-mother's form shimmered as she shrunk from her mountain high serpent form to a blue-haired female.  
"What is mother's name are you doing, Etro?!" The Goddess shrieked.  
“Calm, Leviathan, or you'll wake him up!” Etro scolded, as she cradled Dean closer to her.  
Leviathan tilted her head in curiosity, “Wake him?” The Goddess approached carefully, finally spotting the child in Etros' arms. “Why do you have him? Where is his family?”  
Etro sighed as she looked down at Dean, "I saved him from his fate, his family is on another world. I couldn't bear to leave him to what I saw. He deserves a chance to be loved and happy. To choose what path he walks, not a predetermined one full of death and suffering."   
Even Leviathan's eyes softened at that, "Poor child. I may not care for humans as a whole, but even I am not that heartless. What do you plan on doing with him?"  
Etro frowned, “He needs a new family, a father who will take care of him and support his choices. A mother too, but...”  
Leviathan nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm, there's a human that visits with the King of Lucis. I've seen him here many times, and he's unlike any male I've ever seen."  
Etro arched a brow at that, “Oh? Who do you have in mind?”  
A smile made it's way across the Tide-mother's face, “His name is Cor Leonis. The people call him Cor the Immortal cause he's the only one to face the Trials of Gilgamesh and walks away..."  
Etro grinned back, perfect. If anyone could protect the boy in her arms it was the Immortal. “Is he still here? Of have they returned to Insomnia?”  
“I believe they are still meeting with that Camilla Claustra. Something about a treaty or trade between Lucius and Altissia.”  
Etro nodded, "Alright. I need to locate Cor Leonis before they leave. Perhaps you will have a chance to see them before they leave?"  
Leviathan opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. She had to admit Cor Leonis intrigued her. Maybe spending more time with him and this child, Dean, would help her discover why? "I might just do that."  
With that settled the two Astral sisters parted ways. Etro smiling widely, this was perfect. Looking down at Dean, her gaze softened, “Here we are, little one. Your new life awaits. Wonder what Eos has in store for you?”


	2. Skies on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signing Ceremony is here, only to be interrupted by betrayal. The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive respond to the crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning; the chapters will jump around between the present and the past as flashbacks about the various meetings with the other characters and their relationship with Dean. I will be covering Kingsglaive Movie, Brotherhood, and the Royal Edition of Final Fantasy XV in this story. BTW, The title comes from a song by AC/DC.

\--Dean--

Location – Eos – Insomnia – King's Throne Room

-18 years later

Dean Leonis-Amicitia stood just behind Prince Noctis next to his Husband, Gladio Amicitia. He was decked out in full Kingsglaive gear. His normal attire when on duty, though right now he was only observing. He had received his orders from Commander Drautos earlier this morning. All Kingsglaive were to remain in the city for the up incoming negotiations. A necessary precaution, one Dean understood. These were trying times, teetering on the edge of war. While many are hopeful the war will end, Regis was still being careful. Dean was shaken from his thoughts as King Regis addressed his son, "The decreed hour has come. Set forth with my blessing Prince Noctis."

Dean watched the proceedings, keeping his smile hidden. Noctis disliked all of the necessary formalities as much as he did. And it showed every time he was in his father's presence. There was so much unspoken between them, and so little time to say all that needed to be said. But that was their fate as King and heir. He was glad the relationship he had with his father was different. Cor Leonis may be a hard ass, but no one could doubt his love for his son.

Ducking is a quick bow, Dean turned on his heel and followed the prince outside where his father stood next to the Regalia. His legs overtook him as he rushed down the steps, looking back once at his Commander's voice, before continuing on, until he reached his fathers' side.

Cor smiled as Dean approached, “You ready?”

Dean nodded, "Yep, as prepared for this thing as I'll ever be. I'll be meeting up with Nyx later tonight to take one final look at the protocol before our guests start arriving."

Cor nodded his approval, "Keep your eyes open, no matter what and watch your back. I don't trust this."

Dean nodded, “you and me both. Something's just feeling wrong about this whole thing.”

“That was why we took precautions. But even those might not be enough.”

"I'll be careful," Dean promised, before meeting his father's gray eye's with his green ones, "See you in Hammerhead when all is said in done?"

Cor nodded, clapping Dean on his shoulder before pulling away as Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio approached the pair. Dean turned his attention to his husband, "Looks like you'll be going on ahead without me for a while, big guy. Think you can handle it?" Dean teased.

Gladio smirked back, “What makes you think I can't? You're the one being left behind.”

Dean rolled his eyes, "No shit. But orders are orders."

Gladio nodded, “Think you're going to be able to catch up with us in Galdin Quay or Altissia?”

Dean frowned, “Not sure. Depends on how this treaty goes. No complications I'll see ya in Galdin.”

Prompto chirped up then, “Then I guess we'll see ya there.”

Dean laughed, "You bet." Even though he knew better, Dean agreed with them. No need to get them all worked up, they had a task at hand they needed to concentrate on.

Dean exchanged hugs with his husband and friends before stepping back next to his father as Ignis got into the driver's seat. He gave one last wave, before turning to make his way towards the training grounds.

Dean shook his head in disbelief as he raced through the city's streets. He kinda figured something like this would happen, but the attack had still come as a shock. He kept his end of the radio muted as he headed for the citadel, he needed to meet up with Nyx. Commander Drautos had betrayed them as well as some of the other Kingsglaive. They were also the reason that Crowe was dead. The whole thing had been a trap, all for the Crystal. He didn't understand their reasons though, they thought they were doing this for their homes. How was betraying their King protecting their homes, as if the Niffs would keep any of the promises that they made?

Dean reached the citadels' steps and pulling his sword from the Armiger, he attacked the guarding soldiers. He needed to make it to the King. Nyx was headed that way with Lady Lunafreya, more than likely for the Ring. He spared the fallen soldiers no mind as he raced through the halls, he arrived just in time to see Clarus, Gladio's father, attack General Glacua. Pulling out his dagger, Dean warped to land just in front of Clarus using his sword to block the incoming strike.

"Dean!" His name was yelled in shock, but Dean kept his attention on the betrayer in front of him.

"I'm going to give you one chance to walk away now, Leonis." Glacuca's voice rang throughout the room, stunning everyone speechless, everyone but Dean that was.

Dean shook his head, "Not this time. You're betraying everything! Why? What false promises have they made that make you betray your own king?"

“You know nothing!” It was hissed out and Dean blocked another sword strike from his former commander.

Dean snorts, "I know more than you think I do! So what if your home is outside the wall! We're Kingsglaive, that is what we do, we protect those in the Kingdom, while the Crownsguard protects those in the Crown City. You and dad taught me that remember? They're two sides of the same coin. So what if people disagree, I've been there too. In case you've forgotten, I'm from Altissia, not Insomnia!"

“And yet you still stand to challenge me! Why?!”

"Because I have people within the wall to protect. I have family here too! Hearth and Home!" Even as the pair talked, they never stopped exchanging blows. Strike and parry, their dance continued and that was the sight that Nyx and Lady Lunafreya arrived to.

"King Regis!" Lunafreya called as she arrived in the room.

“Dean,” Nyx called out seeing his best friend facing off against the armored traitor.

Dean spared his a glance, “Get King Regis and Clarus out of here!”

“What about you?”

Dean shook his head, “I'll be right behind you! Just go, now!”

Nyx hesitated, but Lunafreya had already reached King Regis as was helping him out of the room. With one last look towards Dean, Nyx moved to help Clarus out of the building. Helping the Sworn Shield follow his king.

Dean kept his focus on Glacuna, making sure they had enough time to get through the citadel before he followed after them.

The armored traitor circled him, commenting, “You're quite skilled. Always have been. Cor must be proud.”

Dean smirked, "I need to be to keep up with Gladio and Noct."

Drautos nodded, “The Prince's Sworn Sword. The only one to have ever held such a position. There was talk about a promotion for you, you know?”

Dean frowned, “No one mentioned it to me. Why bring it up now?”

The commander didn't answer immediately, instead of reaching for the earpiece and clicking it on, "All Kingsglaive this is Commander Drautos speaking," he began, lowering the armor to reveal his face. He held Dean's gaze as he continued speaking into the microphone, "I am transferring command to Dean Leonis-Amicitia as of this moment! I repeat all Kingsglaive are to answer to your new Captain Dean Leonis-Amicitia."

Dean stared at him in shock, as every single Glaive answered with an affirmative. Dean shook himself out of his shock and immediately started issuing orders. The first was to make sure his king and father-in-law made it out of the city, he turned to Drautos and ordered, "You want to redeem yourself? Make sure King Regis and Clarus make it out of the city and somewhere safe. You do that and I'll put in a good word with the Astrals."

Drautos nodded, turned, and ran out of the room and towards the gates of the citadel. By this time night had fallen as Dean made his way towards the plaza at the west gate. The most fighting was going on there, but as he reached the doors he stopped in his tracks at the sight above the city; several large ships were hovering above the crown city, but what had caught Dean's attentions were the large daemons they were carrying.

“How the fuck are we supposed to stop those things?” he muttered. He racked his brain trying to come up with a solution as he continued on his previous path. He reached the plaza just in time to see one of the rogue Kingsglaive try to take the ring from Lunafreya. Nyx defended her, but he couldn't phase to dodge the incoming strike, he no longer had access to the King's magic.

Dean's eyes widened, warping from his point to in front of Nyx and the Oracle, blocking the incoming strike. The other Glaive frowned, “You have access to the crystal's magic still, why?!”

"Cause I'm tied to Prince Noctis, not his father. I'm his Sworn Sword," Dean answered as he blocked another sword strike. The pair exchanged blows for a few until Dean's superior skill knocked the other Glaive out. Once the traitor was taken care of Dean turned to check on Nyx and Lunafreya. "Are you two alright? What happened?"

"We were on our way out of the city when we were ambushed by traitors. We were stopped here, but then the news of the ambush came," Nyx explained after assuring his friend that he was fine.

Dean frowned, “Ambush? What ambush?”

Lunafreya was the one that answered holding out the ring in her hand, “The ambush that killed King Regis and his Shield. Regis gave me the Ring, he knew he wouldn't live to see Noctis take the throne.”

Dean considered the Ring for a few moments as the fights raged around them. Before he could second guess his decision, he took the Ring from Lunafreya and slipped it onto his right hand. Fire raced up his arm and his skin started to flake off and the Ring's incredible power overwhelmed him. He screamed, Lunafreya and Nyx calling out his name in alarm and the world went dark.


	3. Hell or High Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; If you noticed this chapter is an extended cut of the one-shot is posted of the same title.

\--Gladio--

Location – Galdin Quay

The morning after the attack on Insomnia

Gladio leaned against the door making small talk with Noctis and Prompto as they waited for Ignis to return from his errands. Their conversation was interrupted as Ignis walked slowly through the door, his expression one of shock. He held a local newspaper in one hand as he looked first to Noctis and then Gladio, before reluctantly holding out the paper for Gladio to take.

A feeling of dread pooled in Gladio's gut as he took the paper from Ignis, “It's in all the papers,” the advisor muttered.

Gladio looked down at the paper in his hand. There on the front page was the unmistakable form of Leviathan. The front page read; “Leviathan's appearance in Crown City turns the tides after a devastating betrayal at the Signing Ceremony.”

Prompto moved closer to read over his shoulder, "As Emperor Idolas turned his weapon on King Regis, the Kingsglaive responded to the attack. With the appearance of giant daemons, the newly promoted Captain Dean Leonis-Amicitia leads the response against the invading forces. As the battle rages on, voices cry out in stunned disbelief as Leviathan appears voicing her fury.”

“What is going on!?” Noctis cried out, his emotions getting the better of him.

Gladio answered, holding back the worry churning in his gut, “We won't know for sure until we see it with our own eyes,” meeting each of his friends' gazes, the Shield then asked, “Do we turn back?”

Noctis locked his eyes with his Shield, pausing as he saw the same emotions raging in Gladio's eyes that were no doubt in his own blue ones. He nodded, voicing the answer they both needed, “Yeah.”

The incoming storm hit full force once they left Galdin behind. As temperatures outside the Regalia dropped, tempers flared inside the car as emotions came to a head. Gladio tried his best not to add to the brewing storm, but it was clear Noctis needed to vent. It didn't take long to reach the edge of the city, but Ignis pulled the car to a park when he saw all of the magitek troopers lingering outside of the gate.

"Wonder what's going on?" Prompto asked, as it looked like the troopers were setting up inspection points.

“Trying to board off entry into the city, it looks like,” Ignis explained. He saw a road off the side and took it, heading for the cliffs that overlooked the city.

They reached the cliffs relatively easily despite the lingering Niff soldiers. Gladio's curse caught their attention, and Noctis turned to see his Shield trying to talk on the phone, "Dammit, no answer! Why isn't he picking up?"

“Gladio?” Noctis called, concerned.

“I can't get a hold of Dean! Or my dad.” Gladio muttered, as he once again tried his husband's cell number. "Fuck!"

Prompto pulled out his phone, trying to find one of the local news stations. "In light of the news of the ambush that resulted in the death of King Regis and his Shield, the whereabouts of Lady Lunafreya and Dean Leonis-Amicitia are still unknown..." the voice trailed off as the pounding rain interfered with the radio signal.

Gladio stared at the device in shock, “Missing?”

Noctis too voiced his disbelief, “Ambush? What ambush?”

All of a sudden, Gladio's phone started to ring, and the Shield was quick to answer. “Yeah?”

With a sigh of relief, “Gladio...” Cor's voice came over the line, “I finally got through. Where are you? Is Noctis still with you?”

“Cor,” the shield muttered, “Yeah, Noctis is with me. We're on the cliffs overlooking the city. We can't find a way inside.”

“Makes sense,” Cor replied, “With the efforts of both the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, they've been trying to keep the soldiers at bay. So far we're holding the city...”

“Have you heard from Dean?”

“No, not since the signing began. I did hear about his field promotion over the coms though.”

“What happened with my dad and the king?”

"From what I heard, Dean gave the order for them to be escorted out of the city with a guard. But the guard with them was ambushed once they reached the gate. They put up a hell of a fight, but somehow everyone was killed. I don't know the full details." Cor paused and then continued speaking, "Meet me in Hammerhead, I should have more for you then."

Gladio agreed, hanging up the phone once Cor disconnected. He then turned to address the others and explained what Cor had told him.

After taking a few moments to digest the news, the group turned and headed back to the Regalia to meet up with Cor.

Gladio couldn't stand still a moment longer, he paced the length of the garage, his form restless with worry. His conflicting emotions were getting the better of him. He couldn't stop checking his phone, hoping for a call or even a text from his lover. Ever since he read that newspaper article in Galdin Quay, he'd been going out of his mind with worry over his husband. Even the insight that Cid had been able to provide hadn't eased his worry.

With the attack on Insomnia, Gladio had no clue how Dean fares. He'd tried calling multiple times but still received no answer. Even Dean's father, Cor, hadn't heard a word from him. Speaking of the Marshal, Cor was also pacing the garage, as it was too wet to be outside. The Marshal had intended to go on ahead to Prairie Outpost, but with still no word on Dean, had opted to remain in Hammerhead instead.

Sometime later, the quiet of the garage was interrupted by the roaring of an engine. Gladio and Cor immediately made their way out to see who it was. They watched in stunned silence as Nyx Ulric stepped out of The Star, Prince Noctis' personal vehicle. Nyx waved over to them, calling, "You two mind giving me a hand? I don't know how badly he's hurt."

Gladio shared a look with Cor before approaching Nyx. “What's wrong?”

As soon as he approached the car, Gladio saw who was in the passenger seat unconscious. It was Dean. The Shield sucked in a sharp breath and immediately knelt down to get a better look at his husband. As Gladio reached out a hand to check Dean's pulse, the other man stirred.

\--Dean--

Groaning, Dean shifted in the seat and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened were the worried amber eyes of his husband. "Hey Gladio," he slurred sleepily, still feeling the effects of stasis.

Gladio's eyes softened, “Hey, how are you doing?” He carefully reached in the car and wrapped one of Dean's arms over his shoulders, helping the Glaive out of the car. Dean staggered as he got his feet under him, leaning heavily against Gladio. He yawned, eyes drooping. He had always hated going into stasis; as the effects tended to make him nauseous and dizzy.

“Stasis sucks,” he mumbled, fighting back another yawn.

A gruff, familiar voice spoke next, “How much magic did you use?”

Dean looked up and met his dad's gray eyes. He hesitated a moment before answering, knowing it was going to upset both of them, “Um, I may... have...um... used... the Ring of Lucis to summon the Old Wall,” he stuttered out.

Dean could feel Gladio stiffen next to him as he watched his father's eyes widen in alarm, “THE RING?!”

Dean nodded, averting his eyes, before looking back. He defended himself by saying, “I had to! The Niffs had these really huge daemons and we needed to protect the people! And it worked! The old Kings showed up with Mom too and we held the city!”

Cor started at that, “Leviathan showed up?!”

Dean nodded, “Yep, she did. I didn't even have to call her.”

Cor frowned, “It was risky using the ring. It could have cost you your life! But I'm glad you're safe.” Cor placed his hand on Dean's shoulder comfortingly, “Go rest. I'll see you when you get to Prairie Outpost with the others.”

Dean nodded and watched as his father headed back to the garage before Gladio helped him over to where the caravan was. Suddenly, a bright voice called out his name, “Dean!”

Dean turned to look and saw Cindy heading his way. He grinned tiredly at her, “Heya sweetheart.”

Cindy frowned at him once she got close, taking stock of his tired expression, “You doing okay, sug?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I'm okay. Just need to sleep this stasis off, then I'm back to normal.”

She smiled, relief clear in her expression, “I'll let ya rest then. I wanna talk to ya in the mornin’ though. We gotta get caught up.”

“Yep, I know.” After saying good night, he and the silent Gladio made their way inside the caravan. Dean frowned over at his husband. “You're being really quiet. Something on your mind?”

Amber eyes met green, and Dean's heart clenched at the amount of emotion in his lover's eyes. Then Gladio spoke, “I was so worried that I had lost you when I read the news.”

Dean turned to face Gladio and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Hey, just remember come hell or high water I'll always find a way back to you.”

His lover nodded expression softening, “Yeah. Same here.” It was their promise, ever since they said their vows almost a year ago.

With a grin, Dean headed into the bedroom of the caravan, stripping off his jacket as he went, pausing when a startled sound left Gladio. He turned around to look once again at his husband to find Gladio's eyes locked on his arm. Dean looked down curiously and then noticed the jagged marks from when he wore the ring still there. This must have been what The Rogue Queen meant when she said he would bear reminders of their encounter. He may be worthy to her, but the other Kings didn't agree, and had punished him. She was the reason he was still standing.

Dean sighed and looked up, “Yeah, it's my reminder that I may serve the Chosen King, but I am not the one to bear the ring.”

Gladio nodded, it made sense. At least Dean still had his life. With that thought still in his mind, Gladio helped Dean out of the rest of his clothes and into bed. After a second of thought, the Shield also decided to call it a night, stripping down and climbing into bed after his husband. Feeling the solid form of Dean in his arms, Gladio was finally able to relax, his husband was safe; they could deal with everything else in the morning.

\--Gladio--

The next morning dawned warm and with the smell of brewing coffee as Gladio stirred awake. Gladio woke up to the familiar warmth of his partner still sleeping soundly next to him. Relief once again coursed through him as he took in Dean's sleeping form. A sigh left Dean's lips as the Glaive started to stir, "Mm," he mumbled, opening his green eyes and finding Gladio watching him, "Mornin' Gladio," he murmured sleepily.

"Morning," the Gladio said, gruffly, "How are you feeling?"

Dean groaned as he stretched, checking his magic reserves carefully, “Still a bit drained, but better than yesterday.”

Gladio nodded, "Think we might have an elixir. Why don't you have it after coffee and breakfast?"

Dean made a face at the idea of the elixir, but perked up at the mention of coffee, “Iggy has coffee brewing?”

“Yeah, but you're going to have to explain what happened yesterday after you have it. Noctis' been brimming with questions since he woke up.”

Dean nodded agreeably, “I kinda figured that. But, I can do that.” Dean paused, then added, “Just don't get too upset with me, cause I am alive.”

The Shield sighed, "Alright. But it's gonna be awhile before I let you out of my sight."

Dean didn't have any problem with that, so he just grinned at Gladio before rolling out of bed and pulling on his Kingsglaive gear. Making his way to the small kitchenette, he found Ignis in the middle of frying up some eggs for breakfast. “Morning Iggy,” he greeted him.

The advisor turned to smile at him, “Good Morning,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“A little drained still, but nothing coffee and breakfast can't cure.”

Ignis pointed over to the coffee pot, “Help yourself, there's plenty to go around.”

Dean grinned and grabbed a cup and filled it before exiting the caravan and joining the others at the tables. Taking a seat and savoring the coffee, Dean looked over to where Noctis was waiting patiently. “Right,” Dean nodded, “You want to know what happened yesterday after you left for the Ferry, am I right?”

Noctis nodded as Dean leaned back in his chair and started speaking, pausing a couple of times for food and an offered Elixir. About an hour had passed before everything was explained and breakfast was finished.

Dean picked up his refilled coffee cup, courtesy of Ignis, and let the information digest. He knew the others needed time to come to terms with what he had told them. Suddenly feeling too restless to remain seated at the table, Dean stood from his seat and headed in the direction of the garage, calling to Gladio over his shoulder, “Gonna go chat with Cindy and Cid.”

His husband nodded, still in the middle of his own breakfast. Dean left them to it. He had a few friends he needed to get caught up with anyway.


	4. Lend a Helpin Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspriation has struck, therefore you get a second chapter quickly. Thanks to my Beta over at PB discord for the wonderful help.

\--Dean--  
Location – Hammerhead Garage

  
Dean let out a groan as he stretched, testing his sore muscles. The elixir had done wonders to restore his magic. He hated being that low in magic, but the move had been necessary. He passed Takka's Diner and the store, on his way towards the garage, where he knew Cid and Cindy were waiting. Just admiring the old building made him remember his first visit here. It had been right after his High School Graduation and a few days after Gladio had proposed. He and his father had been talking about this trip, but Gladio had wanted assurance that Dean would return to Insomnia and him one day.  
Dean had accepted the proposal and promised that he'd only be away at most a year. He wanted to see the rest of Lucis before resigning himself to life inside the Crown City. He'd been on his custom-built Nova when he'd spotted the sign. The familiar path to Galdin had called, but Dean stopped by anyway. In doing so he met the bubbly blonde, Cindy, and her hard-ass, grumpy grandfather, Cid. Cindy had fallen in love with his motorcycle at first glance, and Dean had spent hours with her talking about the custom engine work he had done on it. They had bonded quickly, and Dean found himself reluctant to leave Hammerhead.  
But he had made a promise to his father, and so, making another one to Cid, Cindy, and Takka that he'd be back soon, Dean left the homey garage behind for Lucis' open roads.  
Dean shook himself out of his memories and called out in greeting, “Heya.”  
Cindy turned and grinned, heading his way to greet him with a hug, “Looks like you're doing much better. Your father headed out already, said you knew where to go next?”  
Dean nodded, "Yep, we'll be heading out pretty soon unless Noctis has other ideas. He may want to make a pit stop before meeting up with Dad at Prairie Outpost."  
“Been a while since we've seen you here, boy. They've been keeping you busy in Crown City or something?” Cid's gruff voice rang throughout the garage as he called his own greeting.  
Dean groaned, "Have they ever! Ever since I got back, I've been stuck behind that wall. It is like they were afraid I'd never return or something."  
Cid shook his head, “You're attached to Altissia. They're not taking any chances that you would leave them for the Sea.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Mom lives in Altissia, but the rest of my family is inside the Crown City. It's not like I'd choose one over the other. Their paranoia has never made any sense." Dean shook those thoughts from his head, not as it mattered now. "But, that's not what I'm here to talk about." Dean looked over to where the Regalia was parked before addressing Cid again, "So how's she holding up? Any problems since she left the city?"  
Cid snorted in amusement, “She broke down once they left the city behind. Had to push her here.”  
Dean laughed, “Seriously?!”  
“You wouldn't be laughing if you had been there to push her with us,” Gladio called as he walked up to the trio. Gladio had heard most of the conversation between them but had kept quiet. It had been clear that Dean was close with Cid and Cindy, and he hadn't wanted to interrupt. He also understood why Dean had been so upset over the Council's treatment of him. Insomnia had never taken kindly to outsiders, and despite being Cor's son, they had always tested Dean's loyalty to the Crown. But Dean's loyalty wasn't to the Crown, it was to Noctis and his family. He served Regis as a Kingsglaive, yes, but his loyalty was to the Prince.  
Regis had understood and even approved of Dean's opinion on that. He'd never fought with Dean over it, nor Dean's and Cor's frequent trips to Altissia to see Leviathan. Even though their marriage had been labeled as Political from the City's standpoint, both Dean and Gladio knew better.

  
Gladio turned his attention to his husband, torn from thoughts of the past. It had been trying; their relationship and Dean's acceptance, but it never got either of them down. They never let the whispers get to them.  
"What's up?" Dean questioned, getting his husband's attention.  
Gladio turned to Dean and answered, “Noctis wants to head to Galdin before meeting up with Cor at Prairie Outpost.”  
Dean nodded, “Kinda figured he'd do that. It's no problem, Dad's got nowhere else to be at the moment.” Dean looked down at his Kingsglaive gear and frowned, “I'm going to change before we head out. Liede's heat will kill me if I remain in full gear.” He then turned to Cindy, “My bag is still with my bike?”  
The mechanic nodded, “Yep, right where you left her.”  
Dean grinned, “Great. I'll grab that and get changed.” He then turned back to Gladio, “Meet you at the Regalia in fifteen?”  
Gladio nodded and led over to Takka's Diner to meet up with Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto, leaving Dean with Cid and Cindy.  
Dean made his way towards the back of the garage to his baby and grabbed the black duffel of her back. Digging through it, he found a lighter version of the Crown's Guard assembled from the City. Still black, but with fabric meant for extreme conditions and heavier duty. Dean was a warrior after all, and his clothes needed to withstand the constant attacks. Changing quickly, he then left the garage and headed for Takka's.  
Upon entering the building, he saw Gladio at the counter with the others. Noctis was talking to Takka, while Ignis was writing in his notebook. “Gonna give the Jambalaya a try before we leave or the chili?”  
Ignis looked up from his black book, “Both actually. Though it turns out the chili will be the easiest to make at camp.”  
Dean frowned, “Bummer. I love Takka's Jambalaya. Almost as much as I love Libertus' Skewers.”  
"It's always available when you are in the area," Takka called out.  
Dean grinned at him, “I know. Your food always puts me in a great mood. Nuthin' like home cookin' to brighten up someone's day.” Dean looked over towards the list of bounties on the board by the bathrooms. “Any new hunts or just Sabertusk?”  
Takka shook his head in the negative, "Nothing that's been noted. Dave has this area pretty much covered." Takka laughed, "Then again, the last time you passed through, you took on every hunt I had to solo."  
Dean grinned, “Are they still talkin' 'bout it?”  
“You know how those hunters get. Especially when a newcomer is around.”  
Dean laughed, “Guess I got a reputation now?”  
Takka laughed with him. “What would you expect? You earned Dave's respect and he's Head Hunter.”  
Dean gave one last laugh before turning to address Noctis, “So Gladio told me you want to head to Galdin? Any reason why?”  
Before Noctis could answer, Takka spoke up again, “Dean? I actually do have a hunt for you?”  
Now distracted, Dean turned to Takka, “Oh yeah? What do ya need?”  
“I'm looking to make a new dish. Expand my menu and am short a few ingredients. Think you could take down a Daggerquill or two for me?”  
Dean grinned, “Sure. There's a flock over near the Outpost. I'll take them out when we go to meet my dad.” He looked thoughtful for a few moments. “If you have any other requests, don't hesitate to let me know.”  
Takka nodded, “Can do.”  
Dean then snapped his fingers before turning back towards Noctis, “That reminds me! Your blade, I bet Cid can upgrade it. Give it more power.”  
Noctis looked confused, “Upgrade it?”  
Dean nodded, “Yeah. Cid's a fantastic mechanic and he can mod weapons.” Dean pulled out his own blade, Ragnarok. “He gave my sword the ability to fuse with elements last time I was here.” He casually tossed it back into the Armiger, watching as it disappeared in a flash of red light.  
Gladio frowned, "Why's it red? Usually your magic is blue like the Crystal and Noctis'."  
Dean frowned, "There was a quest that the council sent me on, without Regis' or my dad's approval mind you, it was hard. Something happened, and Leviathan changed my magic to better help me adapt."  
Gladio's frown deepened, “Help you adapt?”  
Dean nodded, "Yeah. I'll tell you everything later. Right now, we're on a schedule."  
Gladio nodded, dropping the topic for now, "I'll hold you to that."  
Noctis answered Dean's previous question by replying, "There is a reporter and jeweler in Galdin. He makes good stuff, as long as we bring him the gems. He might also have more news about the attack on Insomnia."  
Dean nodded, as he could see the appeal of the trip. "Sure thing. I miss being near the sea. Been meaning to catch up with Coctura."  
Noctis frowned, “Coctura?”  
“Yeah, the chef who made all those seafood dishes at mine and Gladio's wedding.”  
Noctis lit up, “Oh! I remember her now.”  
Dean nodded, “Yep, her. I love her seafood almost as much as Weskham in Altissia.”  
Gladio shook his head in amusement, “You know as much as you love seafood, I'm surprised you never took up fishing.”  
Dean frowned, “I've been wanting to, but too much going on lately. I have been wanting to try out his lure that mom gave me when I was little.”  
Noctis' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at that, “Leviathan gave you a lure?”  
Dean pulled said lure out of the Armiger, “This very one. She said it was rare among the hardcore fisherman.”  
"That's a Tidal Might Leviathan...." Noctis breathed out in awe, "It is used to catch Trevally, Barramundi, and Rainbow trout."  
Dean nodded, “Among others. Wonder if you could catch a Gar with it?”  
Noctis frowned, “Gar?”  
"It's a type of fish usually found in swampy areas. They are notorious for being really hard to catch. There's actually a pretty sweet prize for the one who can prove they caught a Pink Jade Gar."  
“Prize?”  
"Yeah, there's this fisherman in Cleinge, and he challenges others with increasingly difficult tasks and rewards you for copleting them. He's been looking for someone to bring him a Pink Jade Gar. Maybe one day you'll get to meet him and show it off if you get lucky."  
Noctis nodded, “That would be so cool.”  
"We're getting off-topic again, and if we don't head out now, it'll be dark before we get there," Ignis said, interrupting their conversation.  
Dean and Noctis nodded, “Okay then. Let's head out.”  
They left the Pit Stop and climbed into the Regalia. Dean climbed into the backseat, sitting in the middle between Noctis and Gladio. They had decided to use one vehicle instead of Dean riding solo on his Nova. As Ignis pulled out of the parking area in Hammerhead and turned onto the main road, Dean couldn’t help but think that this journey had now officially begun.


End file.
